


Kara & Mon-El • "He's an outer-space stray puppy." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara Danvers, F/M, KaraMel, Mon-El - Freeform, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Summary: This was a requested edit for Karamel. I hope you enjoy.





	




End file.
